


Can I Stay?/I Certainly Wasn't Going to Let You Go

by colbee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: JurassicLock, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in the jurassiclock rp canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colbee/pseuds/colbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John missed Sherlock after a long shift at Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay?/I Certainly Wasn't Going to Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acdwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acdwatson), [Aconissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aconissa/gifts), [sherlockwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwatson/gifts).



> long time no see, everyone! 
> 
> so this fic comes from the Jurassiclock RP canonverse. why would i be writing such a fic, you may ask? well maybe because i run the Sherlock in the rp, here at: www.dinokeepersherlock.tumblr.com. 
> 
> this fic was beta'd by the beautiful ari futch on tumblr and is dedicated to:
> 
> ana: thank you so much for your support this last year. you don't know how much it means to me that you've stood by me in everything i've done, including this. thank you for your never ending love, jokes and happiness; it really helps me get through everything. thank you for facilitating the idea for the rp blogs, and thank you for listening to my jurassiclock ramblings when i saw you last year. you're amazing, and this is for you. i love you so much.
> 
> arden: this is all you, babe. if you and i hadn't of rambled for a good three days after jurassic world came out, i doubt this would even be in existence. you've been with me for so long, and you've been a rock and a shoulder to cry on. without you, i doubt jurassiclock would be as expanded as it is. thank you for all of the support, all of your laughter and your tears, thank you for the ideas and your exuberance. i love you, and this is for you. enjoy it.
> 
> lastly, ashton: without you, this wouldn't have happened. you have been the best john, one of the bestest friends i've ever had, and your support, your love, your ideas, your loyalty to this au has been so inspirational. i'll never be able to thank you enough for allowing me on this journey with you, for letting me bring sherlock to life again in such a different, yet the same form. without you, i doubt i would have continued writing, continued being as involved as i am. without you, there is no sherlock. so have this sap piece; i promise we'll do more. i love you.
> 
> anyway, enough sappiness. on with the show.

Sherlock sat at his table, staring at the orchids he’d been given on his birthday. It was slightly shocking to know that only a few days ago his life had changed for the better, and after that slump he’d been in over the last few months it was going to continue getting better.

The orchids John had given him were thriving, even in the heat. Sherlock rested his head on his palm, noting the browning of the petals where they were wilting. Ah, not surviving as well as he thought.

As the clock on his wall clicked over to 11:00PM, he heard a faint roar, possibly the spinosaurus calling for food. She had learnt well, although her grasp on time wasn’t strong. Sherlock sighed, wondering how John was doing with the velociraptors.

Thinking about John made Sherlock smile slightly, even though he knew he must look like a lovestruck teen: staring at the flowers his boyfriend gave him for his birthday and smiling. Even that word,  _ boyfriend _ , seemed alien but… still natural. John was his, after months of miscommunication and complete idiocy, he and John were together. 

There was a knock on his door, bringing him out of his reverie. At this time, these sorts of interruptions were usually a serious call about the petting zoo. He cleared his throat, trying to clear away the sudden surge of fear. He walked from the kitchen, going to open the door. He was trying not to think of the last time he had gotten a knock like this. 

He opened it, and looked directly into the eyes of John. John smiled up at him.

‘Hey,’

‘John,’ Sherlock exhaled, releasing the tension within him. ‘What are you doing here so late?’

‘I missed you,’ John replied, licking his lips. ‘Am I allowed in?’

‘Of course,’ Sherlock stepped to the side, letting him by. John stopped right in front of him, and leaned up on his toes to kiss him. Sherlock relaxed even further, kissing John back softly. He felt John smile wider, before he stepped back.

‘How are the flowers holding up?’ John asked as Sherlock closed the door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen to have a look for himself.

‘The heat isn’t doing them any good,’ Sherlock replied, following behind him. John looked at them, and then turned around to face Sherlock again.

‘It’s not exactly like they’re for this climate,’ John said, leaning against the counter. ‘Don’t even ask me how I got them.’

‘I wasn’t planning on it,’ Sherlock said, standing closer to him. John wrapped one arm around his waist, making Sherlock smile. ‘You’re very hands on today.’

‘I said I missed you,’ John laughed. ‘Plus… I like touching you.’

‘You saw me not 13 hours ago,’ Sherlock grinned, leaning down so if John were to shift slightly, they would be kissing again. Sherlock liked kissing, especially if it was John. He liked how John tasted, how John knew what he was doing, how John sounded, and how John existed next to him with their lips together.

‘That wasn’t enough,’ John used his free hand to run his fingers down Sherlock’s cheek. ‘Not nearly enough.’

Sherlock pushed himself closer towards John, so they were pressed against each other. John giggled. ‘Is this better?’ Sherlock asked, willing John to lean up and kiss him again.

‘A bit,’ John did in fact lean up, meeting Sherlock’s lips. His fingers slipped into his hair, nails softly scraping against his scalp. Sherlock felt slightly flushed when they broke apart. ‘but still not enough.’

‘What do you want?’ Sherlock’s voice was hardly more than a breath. John ran his nails from Sherlock’s hair down to his neck, then back up. Sherlock shivered, bowing his head towards John and closing his eyes.

‘Anything you’re willing to give me,’ John kissed his cheek. ‘We’ll only do anything you want.’

‘What about you?’

‘This is a mutual thing,’ John lifted his chin, making Sherlock open his eyes. ‘We both need to be on board, we both need to agree to everything that happens.’

‘I’ll do anything for you,’ Sherlock murmured, hardly audible. John’s face softened, and he looked slightly abashed. He’d heard.

‘Yeah, I know Sherlock,’ John kissed him again. ‘I know.’

Sherlock mirrored John’s position, wrapping an arm around his waist, and cupping his cheek in one hand as he kissed him again. He could feel John’s breathing against his chest, and the rapid beat of his heart as his body responded to the dopamine and adrenaline his brain released. It was maddening, like a new drug coursing its way through his system. 

John made a soft noise, and used both Sherlock and the counter to support his weight. His fingers went back into Sherlock’s hair, and clenched at the curls there, gently tugging Sherlock’s scalp. Sherlock inhaled sharply, and pulled away ever so slightly.

‘John…’ he whispered, opening his eyes to look down at him. John tugged his hair again with a smile, and Sherlock bit his lip. He didn’t know that hair pulling could make him react like this, but his body was responding positively to the stimulation. He was hard; he could feel it pressed against John’s hip, and he knew John could feel it too.

‘You like that?’ John asked, seeming completely innocent. His other hand left Sherlock’s waist, and ran down past his hip and onto his arse.

‘I didn’t know I did,’ Sherlock said, repressing a moan. ‘but yes. I do.’

John shifted, rubbing Sherlock’s erection minutely. Sherlock shivered, and bowed his head forward. John chuckled, obviously taking this information to heart.

‘Where is your bedroom?’ he asked, gently squeezing Sherlock’s arse as he did.

‘I’ll take you there,’ Sherlock wanted to step back, but instead he kissed John again, more charged than before. The room felt far too hot, even though if anything the temperature outside had lowered. John was breathing heavier, his fingers were tighter where they held Sherlock and his kissing was more frantic. Sherlock could only just feel John’s erection where it was pressed against his thigh. After all, most of this was foreign and Sherlock was still trying to work it all out.

John broke away, taking in deep breaths. ‘Listen, not that kissing you isn’t amazing,’ he spoke through his breaths, practically panting. ‘but if you don’t get me to the bedroom I might just take you right here.’

‘How long has it been for you, then?’ Sherlock enjoyed his desperation, as it was mirroring his own.

‘Far too fucking long,’ John pushed up against him so that his weight wasn’t completely against the counter. That movement stimulated Sherlock’s erection, heightening his arousal. Sherlock couldn’t hold back the moan this time, and his eyes fluttered closed as John chuckled and did it again. ‘Can’t you tell?’

‘I...’ Sherlock found it hard to speak for a moment. ‘I certainly can.’

‘As much as I want you right now,’ John was still rubbing, but Sherlock realized it was also for his own benefit. The thought of John having an orgasm just from rubbing against his thigh… He moaned softly, feeling for a moment he was floating away. ‘It really wouldn’t be comfortable for either of us. Bed.’

Sherlock had to force himself to step away. He took John’s hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. John looked over everything once, before pulling Sherlock towards the bed. He lay down first, and beckoned Sherlock to join him. Sherlock climbed on, and straddled his hips. That was as far as he knew to go.

‘What do I do?’ Sherlock asked, and John laughed softly, hands feeling up and down Sherlock’s sides.

‘Whatever comes natural,’ John replied, unbuttoning one of Sherlock’s shirt buttons. ‘Whatever feels right.’

‘Tell me if you don’t like something,’ Sherlock needed to be sure everything they were doing was fine. John undid another button.

‘Same goes for you,’ John nodded, undoing another. Sherlock moved down slightly, wanting friction against his erection, and John had said this was mutual. He rocked his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. John’s fingers stopped on the fourth button as he moaned softly. ‘Jesus…’

Sherlock liked that reaction, so he did it again. John moaned again, and finally got the fourth button undone, and then the fifth. Sherlock continued to rock his hips, his own sounds of pleasure joining John’s as he did.

Once Sherlock’s shirt was undone, John pushed it off of his shoulders and Sherlock shrugged out of it, not once losing the rhythm of his movements. Sherlock took one of John’s hands and interlocked their fingers, using it as a way to keep himself stable so that he wouldn’t miss a beat. His other hand ran down John’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt. John had to help him in the end, because Sherlock’s body was overtaken by the shudders of his impending orgasm, and he had to stop. He couldn’t finish this early.

‘Sherlock…’ John whispered, touching Sherlock’s fingers where they rested on his now exposed skin. ‘You are incredible.’

‘That was good for you?’

‘Yes! Oh god yes,’ John exclaimed, smiling. A slight sweat had broken out on his forehead, and his cheeks were flushed. He looked beautiful, and Sherlock leaned down and kissed him. ‘You’re doing so well.’

Sherlock shivered at his words; they made his erection throb. ‘John…’ he whispered onto his lips. John let go of both of his hands, and rolled them over so he was on top of Sherlock.

‘You looked beautiful above me,’ John said, pressing soft kisses to the hollow of Sherlock’s jaw.  ‘And you look beautiful below me, too.’

‘You look beautiful no matter where you are,’ Sherlock replied, arching his neck slightly as John peppered soft kisses along it. John laughed, kissing a line down towards Sherlock’s chest.

‘Since when did you become such a romantic?’

‘You’re rubbing off on me.’

‘In more ways than one,’ John grinned, kissing a trail down Sherlock torso. He undid the button of Sherlock’s shorts, and then the zipper. Sherlock arched up towards his fingers as they brushed his erection. John helped Sherlock out of his shorts, and then took off his own.

‘I got some things from the mainland,’ Sherlock said as John lowered himself down more. ‘Things that are required for, ah, this…’

‘I’m glad you did, because I absolutely forgot to,’ John grinned, brushing his nose against the tent in Sherlock’s pants. Sherlock moaned, although it sounded more akin to a squeak. He passed by it completely, kissing Sherlock inner thighs softly. He hooked one of his fingers through Sherlock’s pants, but made no move to pull them down. He continued to kiss Sherlock’s thighs, some kisses harder than others. Sherlock eventually figured out John was leaving love bites all over his thighs, and he shivered at the thought.

John eventually stopped. He started pulling down Sherlock’s pants, and Sherlock whimpered slightly. He could feel John’s breath against his cock, and it felt like all the oxygen inside his body left him all at once. He whimpered again, the noise high pitched and breathy. John’s heart raced at every little noise Sherlock made, no matter what it was for.

‘Alright, lift up,’ John said, and Sherlock obeyed. John took off his pants and threw them to the side. Sherlock lowered his hips back down, and as he did John took a hold of both his arse cheeks. Sherlock planted his feet down, spreading his legs slowly for him. John grinned again. ‘God, you’re perfect. This is perfect.’

The praise went straight through Sherlock, and he cried out softly, eyes fluttering closed. John kneaded his arse softly, lowering his head. He took Sherlock into his mouth, and Sherlock’s knees shook above him. ‘Oh god…’ Sherlock exhaled, fingers clutching the bed sheets. John sucked slowly, and rubbed his tongue against the underside of Sherlock’s cock in intervals, before trailing down and lifting Sherlock up again.

‘Now, tell me if this starts feeling weird, and I’ll stop,’ John said as he spread Sherlock’s cheeks apart.

‘Are you…?’

‘Well, it’s one of my specialties,’ John answered with a grin. ‘Roll over for me.’

Sherlock did, lifting his arse up so that John had a better angle, and so he wouldn’t crush his erection into the mattress. When John kissed that area of puckered skin, Sherlock gasped. His cock leaked onto the sheets, and he felt slightly lost for a moment. John ran his tongue in circles around his arsehole, slowly opening it up. Sherlock rutted downwards, wanting more friction. John laughed.

‘You’re doing so well, babe,’ he said, pulling his cheeks apart again. Sherlock whined, his hands shaking. John kissed his arsehole again. ‘You are incredible.’

‘John…’ Sherlock gasped, unable to form any other words. John knew exactly what he was doing, and Sherlock was a mess. He was practically hyperventilating, and he had ended up supporting all his weight on his knees and one hand as he stroked his cock. He could hardly string together enough syllables to make a word, except for John’s name.

John eventually pulled away, and Sherlock collapsed forward and rolled over, looking up at him. The front of his pants were going slightly see-through due to the precome John had been leaking. Sherlock gathered his strength to get the lubricant and condoms.

‘It’s not… That I don’t trust your sexual health,’ he explained, handing them to John. ‘But I would rather use these until we are both tested.’

John nodded, opening up a packet and putting it on. ‘That’s probably a good idea,’ He took the lubricant in hand, and warmed it before putting some around Sherlock’s arsehole. ‘All right, tell me if any of this is uncomfortable. I’m just going to start with my fingers, so I don’t hurt you.’

‘I’ve done this part before,’ Sherlock replied, slowly getting his breathing under control. ‘Although I’m sure it will feel different when it comes from someone other than yourself.’

John hardened further at the thought of Sherlock fingering himself, right here on this bed. He took a deep breath, and kissed Sherlock softly. As he kissed Sherlock, he slowly inserted a single finger so that Sherlock’s body could adjust. Sherlock did stiffen momentarily as John’s finger entered him, but the abnormality of something else in him didn’t last long. John thrust it, letting it sink in to knuckle depth. He curled his finger gently, knowing that Sherlock’s prostate was just within reach. He added a second finger, and used them to stretch and loosen Sherlock up a little. Sherlock relaxed, still kissing John slowly, meeting his tongue every so often with his own, and biting John’s bottom lip when he least expected it.

‘John…’ Sherlock moaned softly, as he added his third finger and angled up slightly more, and they hit his prostate. His whole body became alight, and his erection throbbed, leaking onto his stomach. John did it again, and again, letting Sherlock’s body get used to the feeling. ‘Okay… Stop… That’s enough…’

‘Alright?’ John asked, pulling his fingers out slowly.

‘If you hadn’t of stopped, I would have came just then, and I didn’t want to do it so soon,’ Sherlock kissed him again. John looked relieved, and picked up the lubricant bottle again. He put some on the condom, and then used the rest on Sherlock again.

‘Sherlock?’ John took his thighs in his hands, spreading his legs further.

‘Hm?’

‘I love you,’

Sherlock smiled, feeling a slight burn behind his eyes. He had to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay. ‘I love you too, I know.’

John smiled at him, and guided his cock inside of Sherlock. It hurt, at first. Sherlock sucked in a sharp breath, and John stopped. ‘Okay?’

‘Just go slow,’

‘Alright,’ John nodded, pushing in slower. Sherlock began relaxing as John went deeper, not taking long to adjust and relax. ‘Oh god, Sherlock…’ he whispered once he was all the way in.

‘Yeah…’ Sherlock agreed, a hand on John’s hip. ‘I’m ready when you are.’ John smiled weakly at him, rolling his hips slowly. Sherlock moaned softly, fingers tightening on his hip.

‘I’ve waited… So long for this, for you,’ John murmured. ‘And it’s even better than I imagined. You’re amazing…’

Again, the praise set Sherlock on fire. His fingers clenched at the already messy bed sheets. ‘John…’

‘Your noises are incredible,’ John continued, picking up his pace. Sherlock whimpered, tossing his head back. ‘and don’t get me started on how mind-blowing your kisses are…’

‘Christ, John…’ Sherlock bit his lip, the burn from the tears returning. He tilted his head to one side, hiding his face from view.

‘You’re so good, Sherlock,’ John lifted his chin, making Sherlock open his eyes and look at him. One of John’s thrusts hit his prostate, and everything went white for a moment. ‘You’re a good man; you’re my good man.’

Sherlock couldn’t stop it. The tears in his eyes leaked out, and John hit his prostate again. ‘I love you,’ he all but sobbed, his knuckles holding the sheet going white.

‘Say it again,’

‘I love you!’ Sherlock bit his lip again, his breathing getting hitched on another sob. His tears burnt his eyes, but everything felt amazing. John kept stimulating his prostate, and with his murmured praise and exclamations of love, Sherlock was turning into a mess.

‘I love you, Sherlock,’ John whispered, taking his erection into his palm. Sherlock cried out, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, meeting the already hot tears. He slowly thrust his hips, stroking Sherlock’s leaking cock. ‘I love you so much, and you’ve been doing so well.’

Sherlock nodded, completely overwhelmed by what was happening. John had slowed down, and was stroking him slowly, but every thrust, every stroke, was barreling him towards orgasm.

‘I want to come with you, okay?’ John was still going slowly. He changed his angle slightly so he could kiss parts of Sherlock without slipping out of him.

‘Mutual…’ Sherlock whimpered, trying to stop sobbing. John laughed softly.

‘Yeah, that’s right babe,’ he replied, stroking Sherlock faster. ‘I’m going to go fast again. Are you okay?’

‘I’m fine,’ Sherlock said, nodding. ‘Just… I love it. Keep going…’

John picked up his pace again, timing his thrusts with his strokes on Sherlock’s cock. The pressure of his orgasm was building up within him, and Sherlock’s breathing started coming in short, sharp gasps. ‘God, the things your voice is doing to me…’ John whispered, closing his eyes. He knew he was very close, all he needed was that pressure from Sherlock clenching on him, and he would be gone.

‘John, I’m…!’ Sherlock tossed his head to one side again, eyes closed tight. John hit his prostate again, now with more speed and slightly more force. Sherlock couldn’t get any more words out to warn him, and he came with a sob. He felt all of the heat and pressure leave him in waves as his hips thrust up and down in fast beats.

‘Oh, Sherlock…’ John exhaled, watching Sherlock’s cock twitch in his hand as Sherlock gasped through his orgasm. The clenching walls of Sherlock’s body were massaging his cock, and John came with a deep grunt. Sherlock sobbed below him again, shivering as he came down.

John pulled out slowly, and looked at the mess Sherlock had made on his hand. John took off the condom, tied a knot at the top, and put it in the bin Sherlock had by the bed table. He lay down, not bothering to clean his hand. Sherlock didn’t say anything to him before they were kissing again, their faces damp with sweat and in Sherlock’s case, tears. His heart was racing in his chest, and he had never before been so in love.

‘I love you,’ Sherlock repeated, his lips brushing against John’s with each word. ‘and thank you.’

‘I love you too, Sherlock,’ John smiled, laying him down. Sherlock rolled onto his side, wiping his eyes. ‘Can I stay tonight?’

‘I certainly wasn’t going to let you go back!’ Sherlock exclaimed while pulling him closer. John kissed his forehead.

‘Good, I’m glad,’ John rested on one of the pillows, and they kissed slowly until they both fell asleep, legs tangled together, bathed in the bright moonlight through Sherlock’s window.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes (Jurassiclock): www.dinokeepersherlock.tumblr.com   
> John Watson (Jurassiclock): www.raptordadjohn.tumblr.com


End file.
